Conventional testing apparatus and precision instrument generally make use of one or several long or short glass tubes positioned on a and filled, with liquid containing air bubbles, the air bubbles seeking the highest point in the tubes for horizontal surveying. However, due to the nature of liquid and low sensitivity of air bubbles, accurate precision can not be obtained. The liquid used is easily affected by weather, which also causes enlargement of the air bubbles, and the low precision of glass tubes as a is likewise a serious drawback. The use of these instruments usually involves pouring water into plastic hoses to serve as references for engineering constructions. Sometimes these plastic hoses are produced in an uneven thickness, resulting in error due to different levels of still water. Also conventional, in traditional testing instruments, is the use of pendulums for vertical surveying. The pendulum is moved by hand or by another force, and then is released in order to determine and minimize the distance between the pendulum and a target. However, it takes the pendulum time to come to a stand still and when it does, the handing line hardly ever gets close enough to the target to be acceptable without repeating the measurement, making the process troublesome and resulting in reading errors as well as time wasted and imprecision. All of these instruments and those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,298,484, 1,345,098, 1,381,844, 1,399,423, 1,652,023, 2,384,586, 2,385,424, 2,677,193, 2,681,783; UK Pat. Nos. 136856; Japan Pat. Nos. 155808 etc., are generally for one-dimension surveys, and each requires subjective judgment, i.e., they utilize a spherical shell or indicator to rotate on an X-axis or Y-axis for reading of angles through the X and/or Y-axis, but they can not indicate the angles through three-dimensional rotation, in order to obtain a true angle measurement. In a one-dimensional survey, there is always a dead corner at which the location can not be accurately read out.